


Falling

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Blood and Injury, Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Head Injury, Murphy's law stuff, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Milo falls off a waterfall. He's alright, mostly.
Relationships: Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Falling

"Milo, Milo? Look at me, focus, come on." Melissa pat his cheek quickly, trying to get her friends attention. he was drenched, fell off a waterfall, gotten pulled back up by her and Zack and pulled onto land. Zack was calling a hospital. Milo slowly focused his eyes on her, blood was sliding out of his nose, down his face.

"Lizza?" his voice was slurry, weird, and Melissa gave a weak smile "Its me, focus on me, okay?" He nodded a little, flinching in pain. Melissa has decided that he likely has a concussion, and she moves his hair out of his face carefully. "Zack is calling an ambulance, you'll be okay." "ssack." "Mhm, Zack." 

She leaned him against her carefully, and he pressed his head against her shoulder. He felt like he was gonna throw up, everything hurt and he was still bleeding and... a weak little whine. "It's okay Milo. It's okay" Melissa gave a little smile, running her hand up and down his arm.

"almos...dead..." a weak laugh "fell... yahadta... _save_... buuurden" Melissa flinched a little, and shook her head. She was used to this, when Milo was weak his depression shone through like a disgusting star. Even if he'd had his meds. "Milo, i saved you because i care about you." she hummed, kissing his cheek lightly.

Milo shook his head slightly, pressing his hands against Melissa and trying to shove away. In the process, he had to catch himself from falling, and he was throwing up, blood. He must've hit his chest or stomach on something during the fall off the waterfall. 

Melissa just softly rubbed his back, hushing him quietly. She caught him when he started tilting, pulling him back to her chest "mm sorryy" he whispered after a minute. Melissa felt something in her heart breaking, it was- kind of horrible to see Milo like this.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's never your fault."


End file.
